1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quick-action couplings, and in particular, to a handle which provides a convenient grasp position for a user so as to allow simplified engagement/disengagement of the coupling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical prior art push-type quick-action coupling commonly used for e.g., air hoses, or the like. The coupling includes a female half 10 and a male half 12. Each half of the coupler includes a hose-receiving barb portion 14, 16, which is adapted to be a slidable fit into respective hoses which are to be joined together by the quick-action coupler. Couplers of this type can be purchased from, for example, OBAC Corporation, Route 15, PO Box 873, Sparta, NJ 07871 as the Series 20 coupler. The coupler illustrated in FIG. 1 is available from OBAC as Part Number 20KATF04MPX, but which has been slightly modified in the version shown in FIG. 1 by deleting surface knurling on a portion of the female half and also by deleting a locking hex nut.
The female half of this push-on type of quick-action coupler includes a body 18 formed integrally with its hose portion 14 and a slide 20 which, in conjunction with an internal sliding portion (shown in detail in FIG. 3), selectively captivates a plurality of ball bearings in an annular groove inside half 10 of the coupler for releasably engaging the male half when inserted therein. When the male end of the coupler is inserted into the female half at an open end 22, slide 20 must be free to move in order to allow the interior ball bearings to reposition themselves so as to grab an annular groove 26 in the male terminal being inserted. Thus, the user must not grasp slide 20 when making the coupling. No convenient place is provided for the user to grasp, and the user must grasp either the rear portion of the female half, or if the rear portion is to small, the hose attached to the rear portion of the female half. As the male half is inserted, slide 20 slides forward, pressing the interior ball bearings into groove 26 and thereby locking the two hose halves together.
For releasing the coupling, however, it is necessary for one to grasp slide 20 and slide it back relative to the body 18 in order that the interior ball bearings can travel into a recess on an inner portion of slide 20, and thereby allow the male half 12 of the hose connection to be separated from the female half 10. FIG. 1 is only one example of such a releasable type of locking coupler.
Although couplers such as these are well suited to provide a quick acting and securely locked connection for two hoses, as noted above, it is necessary that, for connection, slide 20 of the female coupler must not be grasped, in order that it is free to move and allow the male half to properly engage the locking ball bearings. However, for disengaging the connection, slide 20 must be grasped in order to slide it back relative to body 18. Thus, for operation of this type of coupler, two different positions on the female half of the connection must be grasped by the user depending upon whether one is trying to make or break the quick-action coupler. To complicate matters even further, quite often slide 20 includes knurling, to aid its grasping. This even further confuses the user because if the user would grasp the knurled portion of slide 20 when trying to make the connection, they would find that the connection cannot be made. Only experienced users of such a coupler realize that slide 20 should only be grasped when breaking the connection.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a handle for this type of prior art coupling wherein only one grasping position is required for either making or breaking the coupling.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a simple and reliable way to make and break a push-type quick-action coupling for those that are unfamiliar with couplings of this type.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, the accompanying drawings and the claims.